Otra vez será
by Julietaa
Summary: A Rose le gusta Scorpius y a Scorpius le gusta Rose. Ambos son conscientes de ésto pero no saben cuando será el día en que se animen a dar el primer paso.


_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling y compañía. Los diálogos, pensamientos y demás son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**Otra vez será**

Lo ves acercarse a ti y piensas que por fin esta vez te invitará a salir o te dirá que le gustas. Inconscientemente te arreglas tu ondulado cabello y te alisas la falda, quieres estar presentable cuando ocurra lo que tanto ansías. Le dedicas una sonrisa y él te regala una de vuelta mientras se sienta frente a ti en la mesa de la biblioteca.

Algunas miradas curiosas los observan pero él parece no notarlo. Un poquito más allá se encuentra Albus haciendo de cuenta que lee un libro; te da risa cuando ves que lo tiene al revés pero no dices nada, lo tomas como una señal de que tu primo está tan distraído porque Scorpius al fin va a pedirte que salgas con él.

-Hola Rose, ¿cómo te encuentras? –te pregunta.

Le respondes que bien, cansada de tantos exámenes y tareas, y que decidiste irte a leer un rato para distraerte. Le preguntas como se encuentra él y te responde que también está bien, solo eso. Luego se queda callado unos minutos que se te hacen eternos. Cuando vuelve a abrir la boca tu corazón comienza a latir fuertemente, sabes que viene lo que estás esperando desde hace meses.

-Oye, Rose, quisiera saber si… -hace una pausa y se pasa una mano por el cabello, nervioso. Tú por tu parte ruegas que los latidos de tu corazón no se oigan- Quisiera saber si… podrías prestarme tus apuntes de Transformaciones, Lorcan quemó accidentalmente los míos.

La decepción que sientes en estos momentos es inmensa, quieres mandarlo al infierno por la estupidez que acaba de cometer porque en el fondo sabes que no venía a eso. Sabes que tus sentimientos son correspondidos pero ninguno de los dos se anima a dar el primer paso. Ambos son unos miedosos.

Intentas recomponerte, no quieres que note que estás enfadada. Te ríes falsamente tratando de que realmente parezca que te da risa que Lorcan haya cometido otra idiotez, que probablemente sea la primer mentira que se le ocurrió, y le respondes tratando de ser lo más cordial posible y tragándote la tristeza, la decepción y la furia que sientes en estos momentos.

-Claro, te los llevaré a la hora de la cena, búscame cuando termines.

Dicho esto te agradece y se aleja nuevamente dejándose a Albus olvidado, que rápidamente deja el libro sobre la mesa y sale tras su amigo.

En estos momentos lo odias. Y te odias. No puedes creer que ninguno de los dos tenga el valor suficiente como para dejar en claro lo que sienten. Suspiras y retomas tu lectura, mientras te dices nuevamente a ti misma que otra vez será.

* * *

Sales de la biblioteca lo más rápido que puedes, totalmente enojado contigo mismo. Acabas de ganarte el premio al idiota del año.

Sabes que no te iba a rechazar porque todos notan que ambos se gustan y sin embargo no pudiste decirle que te acompañe a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana, no como amigos sino en plan de cita.

Eres un estúpido, no mereces que ella te siga esperando a que te decidas y por fin le confieses que la quieres.

-Dime que se lo dijiste y saliste huyendo porque te dio vergüenza.

Habías olvidado que Albus te acompañó para darte valor. Giras y niegas con la cabeza, tu amigo te mira afligido para luego reprocharte que eres un gallina y agrega que Rose no te esperará por siempre. Tú lo miras con odio pero rápidamente se te pasa, él no tiene la culpa y todas sus palabras son ciertas.

-Lo sé, Al, lo sé. Otra vez será.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**__**: como el próximo capítulo de "Conquistando a Rose" está en proceso y quería subir algo acabo de escribir esto… espero que no sea muy feo jaja además lo escribí, sin darme cuenta, en forma diferente. Como no sé mucho de eso no sé en qué persona y qué tiempo está, solo sé que es distinto :P**_

_**Bueno, me voy. Un saludo muy grande a todo aquel que quizás lea :)**_


End file.
